


No Thoughts, Head Empty

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Subspace, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie needed desperately to get out of his head. It was getting to the point that he was so stressed out he was starting to feel physically sick. There was only one person on the planet that he trusted to help him out.Or, Eddie gives Richie 24hrs of complete control.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	No Thoughts, Head Empty

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie needs to get out of his head and there’s only one person he trusts to get him there. He gives Richie 24hrs of complete control. 
> 
> Eddie must enter subspace, and I’d like as much care and detail to go into the aftercare as the smut itself.

Eddie had been struggling for the past couple of months. He assumed that things would get better after Derry, after nearly dying. After finally starting the divorce process and feeling what real love felt like with Richie. And that was all great, it really was.

But it also wasn’t. Eddie needed desperately to get out of his head. He hated every job that reached out to him and even the ones he interviewed for aggravated him to no end. Myra was constantly hounding him about the divorce and his lawyers filled up his voicemail and email on a daily basis. His bank required about a thousand different pages of paperwork in order for him to sort out finances and his possessions: the house, the van he shared with Myra, his stocks, their healthcare plan. It was all endless, and he barely had any time to think straight.

It was getting to the point that he was so stressed out he was starting to feel physically sick. There was only one person on the planet that he trusted to help him out, so he marched right up to Richie after an afternoon of fighting with his lawyer and stood in front of the tv. “I need you to help me out.” He exhaled roughly. “I’m so fucking stressed out I’m going to catch a heart attack at this point.”

Richie blinked up at him, but it was clear that he was more than willing to lend a helping hand. Eddie figured that at least some good sex would help take his mind off of things, and it did, for the most part. But he needed more. A shoulder rub and a quick fuck on the couch wasn’t exactly cutting it.

He and Richie were still very new intimate partners. They’d known each other inside and out, officially, and it was better than any other sense of intimacy Eddie had ever had. Richie was considerate, gentle, reassuring. Which is why Eddie trusted him completely. But they were very... vanilla. And while Eddie enjoyed it when they would do stuff, it wasn’t quite enough to really set him straight and take his mind off of everything.

“24 hours?”

“To do whatever you want.” Eddie repeated himself, feeling a stress-induced migraine coming on. “You’ll be in control, I _need_ you to be in control. I need to just… not think for a while. Can you do that?”

Richie was silent, which made Eddie regret asking for so much instantly. Maybe he was asking for _too_ much. And maybe it was a poor choice to ask during an otherwise calm breakfast. Richie was hardly dominant with Eddie. They bickered back and forth 24/7 and Eddie was always able to hold his own. It’s how they were in every aspect of their lives, and Eddie felt stupid to expect their sex lives to be any different. He didn't even think about how his request may come across as him insulting Richie's performance and their daily sex life. Asking Richie to take full control was something he figured he’d be into, but he quickly tried to walk back his offer. “You know what, forget it. Just pretend I didn’t say anything-”

“Oh, are you telling _me_ what to do now?” Richie smirked, setting down his fork. “I thought you just asked me to help you let go. You just gave me a full day.”

“You’re serious?” Eddie choked on his pancake. “Wait really?” He scanned Richie’s smug look a few times, trying to read the expression in his eyes. “You better not be fucking joking around Richie I swear to god-“

A long arm shot across the table to grip his jaw, gentle but startling. Eddie opened his mouth again, which earned him a warning squeeze. He stuttered in his grip, swallowing hard at the way Richie was looking at him. “I'll help you Eds. But first, we’ll have to get rid of your bratty little attitude.” He licked his lips. “Then we’ll see what I’m going to do with you.”

He gently let him go, humming when Eddie fell back into his chair, gasping lightly. He picked his fork back up, shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth before standing up abruptly to put everything into the sink. Eddie half expected him to bend him right over the table with how dangerously he was looking at him. But his voice was calm, soft. “Wash up, time starts now.”

Eddie watched him circle the table towards him, petting his hair gently before disappearing off into the living room without another word. He felt like he needed his inhaler, more than an inhaler actually. He felt like he needed an entire heart and lung transplant. 

Eddie learned quickly that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted right away. Well, he actually was, considering he wasn’t thinking of a single thing except getting Richie’s hands on him. But he also learned that he’d have to wait for it, because Richie wasn’t even _looking_ at him. They spent at least an hour or two on the couch together while Richie worked on his laptop. He allowed Eddie to sit with him with a few conditions. 

1\. He would be quiet  
2\. He would stay still  
3\. He would be completely naked

After Eddie stripped down completely, he ended up curled on the couch with his head in Richie’s lap. It was incredibly difficult for him to stay still, but thankfully Richie allowed him to shift every so often as he played with his hair while he worked. The light touches along his back and ribs were nearly unbearable, and Richie’s fingers felt like fire on his skin. He didn’t talk much, but when he did, he was not his usual loud and obnoxious self. He tugged his hair lightly, satisfied with the small little noises he’d get, and he talked about how he loved when Eddie grew his hair out long enough that it curled a little. “You’re so pretty, baby.” He mumbled quietly, brushing a few strands off of his forehead. 

Staying still was getting near impossible, flushing red at the praise and trying to suppress his quiet whimpers. “Richie.”

“Yes, honey?”

He didn’t know what to say other than to make a meek noise, hoping it got his point across well. Richie scratched his back lightly, soft enough that Eddie was going crazy, wanting more. He shifted a little to press a light kiss on Richie’s thigh, hearing him grunt. “You want attention?” Richie asked him lowly, gripping his hair tightly and craning his neck to that he was looking down directly into his eyes.

“Yeah.” He panted, burning hot when Richie’s eyes trailed his body, down to where his cock was leaking against his stomach. “Want it so bad.”

“Hm.” He sighed, hand ghosting lightly over his stomach. “Maybe if you say please.”

Eddie raised his hips a little bit to meet his hand, groaning when he removed it and placed it higher on his chest, fingers drumming against his nipples. “Please Richie…” He muttered, embarrassed but unbelievably turned on. “Please, I want it.”

“Maybe you should work for it.” He suggested with a soft smile. “Show me how good you are and maybe I’ll touch you, yeah? Turn over.”

Eddie quickly did as he was told, flipping over onto his stomach and hissing a bit at the roughness of the couch on his throbbing erection. Richie shut his laptop quickly and set it aside, moving his hand to fumble with the drawstrings on his sweatpants, which was doing little to hide the outline of his own erection. He pulled himself out, and sighed contently at the freedom, pumping himself a few times in front of Eddie’s face.

He darted his tongue out to taste, but Richie held him back by his hair. “You’ll take what I give you.” He said bluntly, stroking himself a few more times before teasing Eddie’s lips with the tip, his own lips parting as he watched a bead of precum smear across his pink lips. “Open.”

Eddie parted his lips, moaning obscenely when he felt the thick heat of Richie’s cock slowly fill his mouth. It was somewhat concerning how much he liked sucking Richie’s dick. He thought he may have some sort of oral fixation or maybe just an infatuation with every part of Richie. He would salivate just at the thought of Richie’s fingers or dick in his mouth, both long and warm, filling him up just right. 

Richie helped him bob his head up and down, occasionally raising his hips to meet his mouth, working it open nice and wide. He grunted, heaving as he pressed up far enough to nudge at the back of his throat. “Easy sweetheart.” He chuckled, letting Eddie off so he could stop choking and catch a breath. “Deep breathes through the nose. There you go, you got it.” He pet his hair gently before forcing his way back in, leaning his head back onto the couch. “God baby, that’s fucking good. You like when I use your pretty little mouth?”

Eddie tried his best to make an affirmative sound, constricting around the massive dick down his throat. He focused on his breathing and the slide of his tongue, trying his best to ignore the tears beading at the corner of his eyes and the soaked spot he was leaving on the couch from humping the cushions pathetically. 

He was dizzy with the feeling, the taste, the smell… just everything about Richie. He didn’t know how long he kept going, but he felt the ache in his jaw and heard the labored breathing above him. “That’s it Eds, so fucking good. I’m gonna cum.”

Eddie made a pleased sound, silently hoping that he’d keep him there and finish down his throat, something that Eddie pretended to hate when he really loved it. But Richie did him one better, tugging him off and keeping his head still while his other hand stroked himself desperately. He whimpered and moaned above him, spilling all over his face and neck with a string of curse words. Eddie loved watching Richie when he fell over the edge, but he had to shut his eyes to spare his retinas from the blast. 

Richie let go of his tight grip on his hair and transitioned to gently playing with it, no doubt making it even more of a mess. Eddie felt dirty, face covered in Richie’s cum and laying in his own mess of precome. He was dizzy with how hard he still was, seeking some pressure from the couch before Richie hoisted him up. “So good. Keep those eyes closed, gotta get you all cleaned up.” 

Eddie took the advice, feeling it all over his face and wanting to avoid getting any in his eyes. He yelped when Richie lifted him off of the couch with ease, carrying him to where he assumed was the bathroom. He sent him down on the cold tiles before turning on the water, making sure it was nice and warm for them. 

Eddie was hoping that Richie would follow through on his promise to touch him, groaning in frustration when he went back to light touches. “Don’t be whiney.” He teased, gently cleaning off his face with a rag so that he could safely open his eyes. He must’ve read the desperate look in Eddie’s eyes, because he backed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. His dick wasn’t getting touched like he wanted, but it felt euphoric to have his tongue back in his mouth. His knees were weak with Richie grabbing his jaw firmly with a big hand so he could lick deeper into his mouth, groaning into him. He knew they had plenty of time, an entire day, but Eddie was growing restless.

He tried to thrust himself up against Richie’s thigh, gasping when Richie bit down on his lip roughly, engulfing his hips with his big hands. “Use your words sweetheart.”

“Want. You.” He panted, gripping Richie’s shoulders tightly. “To fuck me.”

“I know. You're my little cockslut, you always want it don’t you?” He smiled at the hurried nod Eddie gave him. “I’ll fuck you when I think you’re ready.”

“O-okay.” Eddie mewled, dumping his head onto the hard tiles on the wall. “Please though, please I really want you to touch me.”

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” He kissed the side of his mouth, rubbing circles on his love handles with his thumbs. “And because you took my dick so well. Turn around.” He helped him spin to face the wall, manhandling him so that his chest and arms were pushed up against the wall and his backed was arched, giving him full access to everything below the belt. “Do not move.”

“Oh- fuck!” Eddie squeaked as Richie snaked his arms around him to stroke his neglected cock. He mouthed along his neck, and Eddie was sure that he would cum in seconds. But he went slow, tortuously pumping his hand and flicking his wrist. Eddie writhed against the wall, choking out broken little noises while he tried his best to stay still, to be good. “Richie, Rich-”

“Hush.” He shushed him, gripping his jaw to turn him for a kiss. It was uncomfortable on his neck, but he couldn't even think about it for long when Richie’s hand sped up. He shuttered when he felt Richie’s slowly hardening cock push between his thighs, trusting between them as his hand moved. He braced himself against the wall and let Richie have his way with him, relishing in the heavy breathing and occasional praise in his ear.

Just as he stiffened against the wall in preparation for his climax, Richie pulled away completely, leaving him scratching at the wall, shellshocked and confused. “Richie, no I… I, you can’t just.”

Richie squeezed his throat gently, but it was enough to shut him up. “What did I say about being whiney?” He whispered low in his ear, continuing with a few more shallow thrusts between his thighs before sliding out and backing off completely. “I told you that you’ll take what I give you. Now finish cleaning up, I’m going to go make some lunch.”

“But- but you said!”

“I said _maybe._ ” He chuckled at his frustration. “Don’t be greedy now Eds, you were just so good.” He stepped halfway out of the shower to reach for one of the towels on the back of the door. “Oh, and don’t you dare finish without my permission. Understand pumpkin?” He turned around to boop his nose, kissing him tenderly before stepping out completely and wrapping the towel around his waist. Eddie had to think of vile things so that he didn’t blow his load at the look Richie gave him.

By the time he was able to relax a little bit, it was still painful to walk, so he waddled into their bedroom and got dressed in loose sweatpants. He padded out into the kitchen without a shirt or boxers, leaning against the doorway as he watched Richie set up the ingredients for mac n cheese. He felt hungry and tired, but all he could think about was the need for Richie to keep touching him. He was hazy with it, the sole thing on his mind the thought of Richie letting him cum. He had a good shot if he behaved, but it was testing every boundary that Eddie had, his patience specifically. 

Eddie realized that Richie was a very good Dom. He had to have prior experience, which made Eddie boil with both jealousy and admiration just thinking about it. It was like having his normal Richie and a total stranger morph into one person: caring and gentle, yet a little scary and so calm it made Eddie squirm from the silence. There were still lots of pet names and sweet kisses, but each one was laced with a bit of teasing and dominance. It made Eddie shake.

Richie marked his entire neck with hickeys and love bites as the water boiled, making sure to scatter a few across his shoulder blades and the top of his chest. They were a little harsher than usual, and Richie always loved marking him up, but not like this. It hurt, but in a way that made Eddie want to beg him for more when he stopped. Richie kissed over them soothingly, tracing them lightly with his tongue before he dumped the box of macaroni into the pot and turned to him. “Sit.”

Eddie’s legs shook at the command, plopping down into the nearest chair, sucking in a harsh breath when Richie kneeled in between his legs. He was silent as he tugged down the sweatpants, revealing Eddie’s still hard cock. Richie clicked his tongue and rubbing at his thighs. “Look at you, you’re drooling for it. It surprises me every time, gets me so worked up.”

“Richie.” He whimpered, feeling faint with the small kisses being burnt into his thighs. _“Please.”_

“Asking so nicely.” He hummed, finally taking him back into his hands. “You didn’t touch yourself when I left right? So fucking proud of you.” He moved his mouth from Eddie’s thigh after sucking a few dark spots onto the vacant skin and took him into his mouth slowly. Eddie reflexively bucked into his mouth, earning him a slap on the thigh. He felt like he was floating, the closest you can get to having an ethereal experience. Richie’s mouth was experienced, taking him in to the base and working his tongue slopping over every inch. Eddie’s thigh muscles flexed painfully as he tried to keep still, not wanting Richie to put away for him being bad. Richie bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off for a breath. “Talk to me baby boy, how does it feel?”

“Feels so good Rich.” He groaned, gently inching his hands into Richie’s hair and sighing when he let him. “God, you take such good care of me.” He knew Richie got off on the entire sentiment of taking care of Eddie, and it seemed to affect him even when he was in a dominant headspace. He hummed pleasantly, clenching his eyes shut as he continued bobbing his head, making a mess of precome and spit. “Richie- fuck, ah-” He whined, fighting the urge to fuck into his mouth. When Richie pulled away and stood back up, Eddie was both not surprised and extremely close to crying.

“Mac is done.” He hummed, wiping his shiny lips with the back of his hand before tucking Eddie back into his sweatpants carefully. “Relax. We’re going to eat and then we’ll talk about what I’m gonna do to you next.” He washed his hands before draining the water and mixing the cheese in, ignoring Eddie’s quiet noises of both pain and ecstasy. They were both quiet as they ate, Eddie picking at his bowl and shuffling in his seat every so often to fix his erection, but nothing was working.

He couldn’t focus on anything but the sweat beading on the back of his neck and the aching between his legs. He should've been grateful that his mind was so blank besides everything happening to him in the moment, but he was finding it hard to even breathe. The sound of Richie’s spoon scraping the bowl startled him, bringing him back to the moment. He eyed him up and down carefully, twirling the spoon in his fingers. “You okay baby?” Eddie shook as he nodded, not able to really form any words. “You don’t like the mac and cheese I made you?”

“No, no!” He blurted, which is clearly the reaction that Richie was aiming for telling by the sly smile spreading across his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Aw isn’t that sweet.” He clicked his tongue before setting down the spoon and lacing his fingers together. “You’re so worked up you can’t eat, hm? You need me to help you?” He licked his lips as Eddie closed his eyes and nodded, hyper-aware of how hard and wet he was between his legs. “Say it Eds, say you need me to take care of you.”

“I need you to take care of me so bad Richie.” It came out almost like a hushed sob, rocking his hips forward into nothing. “You’re the only one who knows how.”

“That’s right baby. Now how about you calm down so I can tell you what we’re gonna do.” He settled back in his chair, waiting for Eddie’s breathing to even out. “That’s it, such a good listener. I have some stuff in the garage that we haven’t gotten to use. You know all of those PR boxes I get?”

“The- the sex ones?”

Richie dropped his head back to bark out a laugh. “Bingo, honey. I’m going to go in there, and I’m going to grab a few things to help you. Maybe a blindfold and some rope, hm? I was also thinking about a nice plug for you… maybe a cock ring too.” Richie leaned forward against the table, and Eddie could tell that he was hard too. “Anything else you want?”

“I want you to do whatever _you_ want with me.” He deadpanned. “That-that’s the whole point of this.”

Richie raised his eyebrows, but allowed the small outburst. “Watch the attitude Eds or you won’t get anything.” It was a weak threat considering Richie was visibly itching to use the selection of toys he’d chosen, shifting in his chair after every sentence. 

Richie took his silence as obedience. “I want to tie you up and make you squirm. That okay sweetheart?”

“Yes Richie.” He shivered, squeezing his thighs together as Richie circled the table.

“Mm, cutie. I’m gonna ruin you.” He hummed casually, as if they were talking about the weather. “I won’t even give you a chance to think.”

_“Christ.”_

“You want that? You want me to be a little rough with you?”

“God yeah, I want you to push me around and just take it. Do whatever you want to me.”

“Fuck Eds, you’re filthy.” He groaned, checking the time and dragging him out of his chair. Richie must’ve decided that Eddie had been obedient enough, attitude gone and wracked with need. “Room, now. I want you to get the lube set up and lay on your back, naked, all nice and pretty for me while I get the stuff.”

He pecked his lips before landing a harsh smack on his ass, sending him shuffling to their bedroom. By the time Richie got back into the room, arms filled with toys, Eddie had created a decent sized puddle of precum on his thigh. “You know what you say to stop right?” He asked, carefully climbing up the bed. Eddie nodded, reaching up for him, letting out a satisfied moan when Richie indulged him with a sloppy kiss. “I’m gonna blindfold you and put on the ring.”

Eddie was normally sensitive, and they both knew that very well. But as his eyes were covered and everything vanished out of view, he nearly yelled when Richie took a hold of his cock and slid on the ring. It was tight, and it didn’t feel very nice, but Eddie would take anything just to feel Richie’s touch. “Richie.” He panted, squeaking when Richie flipped him over.

“God, look at you like this.” He purred, large hands moving up his legs to grope at his ass. “I wish I had a collar to put on you, you’d look so damn pretty.” The last part of the sentence was muffled into the middle of his back, Eddie wiggling underneath him as he bit at his hips, sloppily kissing and sucking all the way down to his ass. “Gonna stretch you out nice and good.”

Eddie couldn’t see anything, but he heard the cap of the lube pop, and he definitely felt fingers prodding at his entrance. He sucked in a harsh breath just as he sucked one of Richie’s fingers into his body. His attempts to rock back into it were thwarted by Richie’s firm grip on his hips, pinning him to the bed as he inserted a second finger. “Look at that. It’s been a while since you’ve taken my cock or my fingers. Is it because you’ve been so stressed and busy?” He hummed and Eddie screamed into the pillow when he felt Richie’s tongue venture in between his cheeks, just barely teasing the rim stretching around his fingers. They’d never attempted having Richie eat him out, which he was sure to scold himself about later.

Richie stretched his fingers apart so he could fuck into him with his tongue, long and deep strokes, grunting and licking like a starved animal. “So tight honey. Fucking delicious. Such a good boy coming to me for help.” 

Eddie registered that he was talking, begging Richie for something, but even he couldn’t tell what he was saying. Not with Richie’s tongue buried in his ass, his cock swollen against their bed, and now the blunt tip of the plug circling his rim, everything around him buzzing. He wasn’t sure if he should use their safe word or not, since he was enjoying every second of the torture, but he was feeling lightheaded almost like he was going to blackout. But Richie knew his limits better than anyone, and he pulled away once the plug was in and flipped him onto his back again. “God Eddie, you’re so fucking hot it’s killing me. You’re making a mess everywhere.”

“I’m sorry- sorry- I… fuck- ah, please-” He babbled, hushed by Richie’s mouth, recoiling when Richie removed the blindfold, blinking to readjust to the light.

“Enough of that. I wanna see your pretty eyes again.” He hissed, tossing the blindfold behind him like it was offensive. “Wanna taste you some more.” He said, more to himself as he descended back down Eddie’s legs, lapping at the small puddle on his thigh before taking his leaking head into his mouth.

“It hurts Richie.” He keened, reaching for the cock ring. Richie grabbed his hand tightly, pinning it above his head.

“That’s what the safeword is for.” He growled. “Don’t do that again. Hands up.” He ordered, fumbling with the rope next to him so he could attach them to the headboard. “If you pull out of those you’ll be in trouble.” He warned, returning to his spot between his legs, taking him back into his mouth. He reached a hand up to gently tug at one of his nipples, jolting him and pushing him just about over the line with stimulation. But the damn cock ring squeezed around him painfully, not allowing him.

“Richie please, please, please-” He cried, tears bubbling over the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks. Richie stroked him quickly with his hands while he sucked at the tip, humming with every drop of precum he got, so enthusiastic that he wasn’t sure if he had even heard his pleas. “Please. I don’t want to use the safeword, I just want to cum. Please Richie, just let me cum. Want to cum and want you to fuck me so I cum again-”

Something he said must’ve struck a chord, because Richie was soon removing the cock ring harshly before smashing his mouth into Eddie’s, his hand speeding up. “Cum then Eds, go ahead. You have permission baby boy, you’ve been so good.” 

With one push of the plug in and out, Eddie convulsed underneath him, shooting off under him with more cum than he’d ever produced. It went everywhere, all over Richie’s hand and shirt, his stomach, their sheets. He couldn’t see yet again, and he wasn’t sure if it was from his eyes rolling to the back of his head or if he came so hard that his vision actually went out.

Whichever one, he wasn’t too concerned about it at the moment.

“There you go.” Richie whispered, kissing along his ear. “Deep breaths, you did so well. We’ve got time, take a breather before we keep going.” He nuzzled against his jaw, hands reaching up to undo the ropes on his wrists which were red from fighting against the restraints. “You still want me to fuck you until you cum again?”

“Yes, yes.” He chanted hoarsely, heart still pumping brutally against his ribcage. “Please kiss me.” He sighed, ignoring the fact that Richie had sucked him off _and_ ate him out, letting him back into his mouth. How long they stayed like that, steadily making out, Eddie didn’t know.

But every time Richie’s hands traveled to rub one of his nipples as he licked into his mouth, Eddie felt himself firm up a little bit more. He knew that at his age it was unlikely that he’d get as hard as he was again, but he was desperate to have Richie inside of him as soon as possible, and as rough as possible.

Richie was holding true to his promise. He was doing whatever he wanted, introducing a bunch of new things that Eddie never dared to try. He certainly didn’t know he was into nipple play and orgasm denial, and he never thought that he’d be into bondage or any sort of BDSM for that matter. He would've probably passed out from the thought alone of cumming multiple times in one sitting. Yet there he was, twisting underneath Richie at the thought of what else was to come. “You ready?” Richie checked in softly, expression darkening when he nodded. “Lift your hips.”

He slid a pillow underneath him, dragging his legs upwards so that they were resting on either side of him. He kicked his pants off and almost put a hole in his shirt with how aggressively he removed it. “I’m gonna fuck you bare.” He growled, coating himself in more lube. It wasn’t a question, but Eddie knew that he would stop if Eddie said the word. They’d never really done it often without a condom, and Richie had never finished in him without a barrier. Just the thought made Eddie's mouth go dry. He pulled out the plug with little care, watching in fascination as Eddie’s body clenched around nothing. “I’m gonna wreck you.” He whispered, folding himself over Eddie before filling him up with one hard thrust.

All of the air in his lungs was punched out, and it was hard to take in anymore when Richie was fucking into him so hard. He gave him no time to adjust, hips snapping back and forth at an impressive rate while he grunted and growled into his ear. “You’re a pretty little whore for me huh? So desperate to get fucked, behaving so I’ll give you my cock.” He panted, nailing into him, _hard._ Harder than he ever had before, and Eddie couldn’t do anything but take it. "Since you've been so good you can cum whenever you want sweetheart."

He opened his mouth, strained little “ahs” spilling out in favor of words, tears brimming to the corner of his eyes again as Richie clipped his prostate with every other thrust. He normally loved the way Richie filled him slowly, feeling every inch of him deliciously. But now he could hardly focus on the feeling of anything other than oversensitivity blossoming into tiny waves of pain and pleasure. He still felt every inch of him, but in a way that made him feel him all the way in his stomach instead of just his ass.

Richie’s hands were gripping his hips hard enough that there would be bruises later, and Eddie felt himself dangling off the edge again. Richie fucked into him like a wild animal, growling and biting roughly at his neck and shoulder where his face was buried. “You know how hard it was to not fuck you right when you said I could do whatever I want? Well now I’m gonna fill you up, just like how I want. Then I’m gonna plug you full so I can fuck you again later and feel it drip out of you.”

Eddie braced himself against the bed, cumming completely untouched in between them, whimpering with each hard thrust. “That’s a good boy. So fucking perfect for me, I love taking care of you baby boy.” His thrusts were getting sloppy, and Richie slid as deep as he could go before cumming, biting down on Eddie’s shoulder with a low noise in the back of his throat. His hips still moved on their own, seeking a deeper depth that didn’t exist. Eddie trembled at the feeling of being filled, the warmth settling deep inside of him where he felt absolutely filthy and used. 

Richie stayed in him as he breathed into his neck, leaving almost apologetic kisses to the harsh bites, a hand coming up to stroke his hair soothingly. It took longer than usual for them to both come down from their highs, no doubt due to the intensity of their orgasms. “Deep breaths Eds.” He reminded him as he slid out of him and pushed in the plug gently to take his place, his voice sounding a little more reminiscent of the usual Richie.

But Eddie, on the other hand, was still trembling by the time they both came down, plugged full of cum and body sore, mind still hazy. Richie held him tightly, combing through his hair. “I got you Eds, you’re safe. You were so fucking good.” He murmured, kissing his temple lightly. “Take it easy, I’ll be right back.”

Eddie shut his eyes, focusing on his breathing and the euphoric feeling seated deep in his bones, trying not to stir too much and disturb the plug. When Richie came back, he held a glass of juice up to his lips so he could rehydrate and get some sugar. “Sip it nice and slow.” Richie instructed. “I’m going to go run a bath okay? Sit tight.”

Eddie’s thighs were still shaking lightly, but he relaxed a little when he smelt the strong scent of lavender coming from the bathroom, smiling at the realization that Richie was pouring some of his scented bath salts into the water. God, he hoped it was warm. As it filled up, Richie took the time to get rid of as much as he could, making sure to clean them both of cum, sweat, and tears. Eddie laughed when Richie attempted to fix his hair too, feeling like he was slowly returning back to normal.

Richie had to carry him into the bathroom and set him gently into the water, which was thankfully very warm. It wasn’t filled up a lot, but Eddie realized why when Richie climbed in to sit behind him, raising the water level another several inches. Eddie relaxed into him, back pressed against his chest while large hands gently messaged soap into his skin. It was soothing, and Eddie would’ve fallen asleep if it weren’t for the nonstop kisses being peppered along his head, face, and neck.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, following Eddie’s hand as it traced over the deep bites on his collar. “Have you been revived or are you still out of it?”

“If I get rabies I’m going to kill you.” He murmured, wincing at a particularly harsh bite.

“There’s my Eds.” He snickered, squeezing him gently before pulling him out of the water after him. He dug around their bathroom cabinet to find some of Eddie’s favorite coco butter lotion so he could rub it into his skin. It prevented dryness and irritation, plus it smelled nice and it made his skin nice and soft. After stripping the sheets from their bed and replacing them messily, Richie helped him step into a pair of boxers and tugged one of his oversized shirts over his torso. 

He went back into the bathroom to grab an antiseptic cream to coat the deeper love bites, some of which were deep enough to draw a tiny speck of blood. He whispered an apology into his mouth carefully, and Eddie, now a little more aware, was thankful that they’d brushed his teeth after their shower, sighing at the minty fresh taste.

Eddie was buried in blankets, a random game show playing on their tv as he laid there alone. Richie was in the kitchen making them both a quick sandwich to prevent them from crashing, and he also returned with a small platter of fruit and a giant bar of chocolate. He brought them more water too, stressing the importance of keeping hydrated. They snuggled close underneath the blankets, tangled together and finally back to breathing normally.

“So.” Richie hummed, and Eddie didn’t need to look at him to know he had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “How was it?”

It took Eddie a moment to formulate words, so blissed out and tired that he was halfway in between ascending to heaven and falling asleep. “I don’t even remember what I was worried about.”

“Woah, woah, who are you and what did you do with the real Eddie?”

“You fucked him out of me.” Eddie snorted, tilting his head so he could glare at him playfully.

“I sure did buttercup.” He snickered, the grin of Eddie’s usual Richie setting on his face. “With time to spare I think.”

“You didn’t need the full 24 hours to make me literally lose my mind, I think you deserve a metal.”

“Key to the city status?”

“I don’t think they give that for depraved sex stuff.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Hey, you asked for it.”

“No. I just gave you time and control. _You_ chose to be gross.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t love my tongue in your ass.” Richie laughed. “Maybe someday you’ll return the favor, right my good boy?” He teased.

“Shut up before the only thing that goes up your ass is my foot.”

“You’re lucky I’m not in my dom space anymore.” He sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Dom Richie would definitely punish you for that.”

Eddie shifted quietly at the thought, immediately gasping when the plug twisted inside of him. “... we can get him back though, right?”

Richie grinned smugly, not opening his eyes. “Anytime you want, hot stuff.”

Eddie licked his bruised lips, rocking his hips to feel the plug press a little deeper again. “So like- later, when you do that thing you said… when you fuck me again until your cum is dripping out?”

Richie’s hand returned to just jaw, giving it a light squeeze. “We’ll see baby boy. I’ve still got time on the clock.” He chuckled, eyes a little darker when they opened. “But I’m not going to give away all my plans.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this did justice to the prompt!  
> Thank you for your time <3  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
